Spirit Breaker
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 04. Mai 2005|Dota 2 = 12. Januar 2012}} Barathrum, der Spirit Breaker (Geistbrecher), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Spirit Breaker ist ein Nahkampf-Held der Dire, der mächtige Ansturmangriffe ausführen kann. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Durablers, Carrys, Initiators und Disablers übernehmen. Charge of Darkness lässt Spirit Breaker auf einen für sein Team sichtbaren Gegner losstürmen und diesen beim Aufprall betäuben, sofern er nicht aufgehalten wird. Dabei kann er die gesamte Karte in einer erhöhten Geschwindigkeit überqueren, gegnerische und neutrale Einheiten auf diesem Weg betäuben und Hindernisse direkt überqueren, weshalb sich die Fähigkeit hervorragend zum Ganken eignet. Spirit Breaker besitzt zudem zwei passive Fähigkeiten. Empowering Haste erhöht sein und das Bewegungstempo naher Verbündeter um einen prozentualen Bonus und Greater Bash gewährt ihm die Chance, gegnerische Einheiten bei Treffern zu betäuben, sie zurückzustoßen und dabei einen kurzweiligen Bonus auf sein Bewegungstempo zu erhalten. Dabei teilt er Bonusschaden aus, der in einem prozentualen Verhältnis zu seinem Bewegungstempo steht. Spirit Breakers Ultimate Nether Strike garantiert ihm bei Anwendung einen Greater Bash mit zusätzlichem Schaden. Aghanim's Scepter verringert die Abklingzeit von Nether Strike, erhöht die Reichweite und verursacht einen Flächenradius. Heap Highly mobile and always aggressive, Spirit Breaker charges across the map to bring the fight to his enemies. With each bash of his heavy lantern, he knocks his foes senseless. His enemies may run, but with the help a few wards, they cannot hide. Biographie "Barathrum, der Spirit Breaker, ist ein erhabenes und mächtiges Wesen, eine grimmige und elementare Intelligenz, die sich dazu entschied, in die materielle Welt zu wechseln, um an Ereignissen teilzunehmen, die auch Auswirkungen auf die elementare Welt, seine Heimat, haben. Zu diesem Zweck wählte er ein Aussehen, dass ihm dienlich sein würde, sowohl in seiner als auch in unserer Welt. Seine körperliche Form besitzt die Kraft dieser Welt und verschmilzt Merkmale von Rindern und Affen - Hörner, Hufe und Hände - als sichtbare Zeichen seiner inneren Qualitäten: Stärke, Schnelligkeit und Gerissenheit. Er trägt einen Ring in seiner Nase, als Erinnerung daran, dass er einem verborgenen Meister dient und dass die Welt, in der er lebt, nur ein Schatten der echten ist." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. März 2013: Spirit Breaker: Behob, dass Einheiten, die gegen Magie immun sind, vom Wirkungsbereich, den Greater Bash bei Charge of Darkness und dem durch das Scepter verbesserten Nether Strike aktiviert, ignoriert wurden. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Greater Bash hat nun eine pseudo-zufällige Wirkungschance. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Empowering Haste: Abklingzeit reduziert von 16 auf 12 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Empowering Haste: Abklingzeit reduziert von 20 auf 16 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Abklingzeit von Charge of Darkness wurde von 35 auf 12 reduziert. *Abklingzeit von Charge of Darkness wird nun ausgelöst wenn der Charge sein Ziel trifft oder wenn er abgebrochen wird, anstelle bei der alleinigen Wirkung der Fähigkeit. *Empowering Haste kann nun gewirkt werden um die Aura für 6 Sekunden um 50% zu verbessern. Besitzt 20 Sekunden Abklingzeit. Nach der Nutzung ist die Fähigkeit um 50% schwächer, solange die Abklingzeit aktiv ist. **Ist Empowering Haste aktiv, erhöht sich der Bonus von 6/10/14/18% auf 9/15/21/27%. **Befindet sich Empowering Haste in der Abklingzeit, verringert sich der Bonus von 6/10/14/18% auf 3/5/7/9%. *Verhältnis von Schaden und Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit von Greater Bash wurde von 10/20/30/40% auf 22/28/34/40% erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Die Beschwörungsreichweite von Nether Strike wurde von 400/550/700 auf 700 erhöht. **Reichweite des Scepters wurde von 550/700/850 auf 850 erhöht. *Die Abklingzeit von Nether Strike wurde von 75 auf 80/70/60 neubalanciert. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Man erhält nun freie Sicht auf das Ziel, wenn man Netherstrike einsetzt. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Basisangriffszeit wurde von 1,7 auf 1,9 erhöht. *Greater Bash funktioniert nicht länger, während man unter dem Einfluss von Doom steht. *Nether Strike benötigt nun eine Beschwörungszeit von 1,2 anstelle eine Verzögerung mit einer Magie-Immunität von einer Sekunde zu besitzen (kann daher also unterbrochen werden). Trivia *Fred Tatasciore, der Sprecher von Spirit Breaker, spricht in Dota 2 auch die vier anderen Helden Undying, Ursa, Treant Protector, Disruptor sowie den magischen Golem von Warlock. *Spirit Breakers wahrer Name - Barathrum - ist lateinischen Ursprungs und bedeutet "Abgrund". Weblinks *Spirit Breaker auf Heropedia *Spirit Breaker auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2